Weeping Willow
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: A bunch of poems that I wrote about Tsukasa. Warning: Extremely dark and angsty or Love poetry inside. Contains mild shoujo ai. ****COMPLETED*****
1. Passively Serene

Okay, I might as well put all my Tsukasa poems in one place. At least the ones who have no accompaniment fic. I warn you most of these will be angsty.

So without further ado…

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack or any of its characters.

Passively Serene

I am sunk deep

Into the inky depths of despair.

When you are gone

The darkness widens so

And swallows me up.

But when you are near

Hope washes through me

Let's me smile

Be passively serene

Like a ray of light

In the distance.

It's just an illusion

I'm still stuck

Here in the pit.

Then you're gone again

The lighted door closes

And I am alone.

I can't stand it anymore.

Help me!

Throw me a rope

In the form of three words.

I'll pull myself out

To stand again

Here in the light.


	2. No Closer To You

Okay the next part is here…

T/M forever!

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Dot hack.

No Closer To You

The suppression of emotion

Can never last.

In this case it is love.

Emotions will break free

In an overwhelming surge

Sending one into a height

Where people want to go.

Or sink you into a depth

Where no one wants to be.

When I am without you

I am felled by darkness

Torn between sadness,

Longing and despair.

But when I am with you

I remember how to smile

And laughter is possible.

Though I can move

No closer to you

In the way that I wish

Without losing a friend.

In those moments

I find myself…happy.

I am fixed in place.

I am sworn to surrender

To give you up

But tiny flickers of hope

Appear with your presence

And my spirit lightens.

But it isn't real.

You are hard to read sometimes

I don't know whether

You are truly oblivious

Or keeping your knowledge

To yourself

So I may keep my dignity.

Either way

I am lost to reason

When you are nearby.

Most people look for forever

But I fear what I feel

May be forever

I don't want it to be.

Forever might be great

If they love you back

But unrequited, forever

Kind of love

Is not what I want.

I want your love.

Please let tell me

That you love me.

Grant me back my serenity.


	3. I'd Rather Weep

Just a depressing Tsukasa angst poem.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack.

I'd Rather Weep

Today is a day

When I simply can't be happy.

I'd rather weep

Than give anyone a smile.

A "What's wrong?"

Will be answered cryptically

"Everything and nothing at all."

I'm just so down

Because all of a sudden

It all seems so futile.

The cycle of life begun

Only to end.

A finality that none

Can escape

Even when tried.

Today is a day

To enshrine my woes.

I want to be bitter

To be a lost girl.

I'd rather weep

Than give anyone a smile.

I'm just so down.


	4. Done With It All

Sorry but I'm stuck in a depression. Bear with me until it recedes, hee hee. But it's almost gone because I've been writing nonstop all day.

This is Tsukasa's thoughts on death especially his own.

Samanda

Disclaimer: No I do not own dot hack.

Done With It All

I am humbled by my own mortality

Whether sleeping or awake

It's always in my thoughts.

It's not the actual dying part

That makes me worry

Rather it's the goodbyes

I'll have to make.

To say everything one 

Needs to say for no regrets.

I look forward to the peace

That Death will bring

To my ever troubled soul.

I'm tired of crying

For what I cannot have

I don't want to smile

Just because its expected of me

No more thinking thoughts

Worn from overuse.

I want to give up

Let myself be claimed by peace.

At night Idream

Of my sorrowful goodbyes

To the important people

That come and go in my life

And I just want to be done.

Done with it all.


	5. Forever Melody

Okay time for a happy poem lol. This is a Mimiru/Tsukasa poem. Can you guess who's POV it is?

pulls her hair Instead of working on the stories that need to be updated or written I'm updating my mostly depressing Tsukasa poems lol. I guess we know where my priorities lie…

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack or any of its characters.

Forever Melody

I can hear your heartbeat

A rhythm useless to deny.

It's a forever melody

That I will always remember.

I swear I hear it

Speak my name

And such whimsy makes me

Want to smile.

I hum along

As I rest my head

Over your heart.

But my tune

Speaks your name instead.


	6. Melancholy

Another angsty Tsukasa poem. It's like I told Mimiru-chan. Tsukasa and Mimiru are two very different sides of my personality. Sometimes he just wants out to angst or write depressing things lol.

The silver star in the poem below is Tsukasa or more accurately me when I first wrote this.

I can safely say that tomorrow will definitely be the end of my black moods for a while.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack.

Melancholy

Can you blame me

For wanting to give myself

Up to sorrow?

How hard it is

To save yourself

From drowning in despair?

Oh I know

But melancholy has descended

And it will not leave.

The sun refuses to rise

And hope goes with it

Leaving me a crescent moon

To guide a silver star

Dimmed by loss

Across the minefield

Of the treacherous sky

Darkened by anger.

Let me make it through safely

So I can continue on.


	7. Weeping Willow

This is going to be the last poem in this collection and is actually the reason why I named this series 'Weeping Willow.' It's another Tsukasa/Mimiru poems lol.

Would it ever be any different? T/M forever! ^^

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack or any of its characters.

Weeping Willow

I mourned under the weeping willow

Adrift on a sea of despair

As each of them went on

And left me behind on my own.

Lost, without hope

To give me a sense of direction

I chose to freeze myself

To shut out feelings forever.

Hope came in your lovely form

And the sun came with you

Banishing the dark sky

Weeping rain of anger and hurt

That I lived under for so long.

The weeping willow changed

The branches straightening

Pointing towards the sky.

Leaves formed another pattern

And the tree burst into bloom.

Cherry blossoms fell gently

Around you and I.

And I fell in love.

~fini~


End file.
